Sailor Santa Hotaru's Birthday
by migele
Summary: third Sailor Santa instalment. Now it is Hotaru's Birthday. Who is the cute Vampire? RanmaHotaruYukiOC


Sailor Santa - Hotaru's Birthday

Disclaimer: The Sailor Santa Idea is mine, all the characters but Yuki ain't.

Warnings: this is part 3 of Sailor Santa. Inspired by the other SS' stories and FLCL. Oh and if you are reading this it means that the other SS stories have been revised. You might spoil yourself some, if you don't know Tsukuyomi Moon Phase yet.

Special Thanks to: nobody yet.

Side note: I just found out yesterday (11th) that Hotaru's birthday was 6th of Jan. so this is rather late for that. Sorry Hotaru.

Ranma Saotome woke up and had the feeling he was forgetting something, something important. He had had a hard time after not partying with his family and so called friends. After he got up he wondered, it felt like a tug. "One way to find out." Ranma jumped and left the Tendou-ke.

In a good distance the Santa cap was pulled out and used. Again clothes melted and the red fuku with white fluff appeared. Yes this was feeling much better, her senses were stronger, easy access to knowledge, it felt like cheating sometimes, but she did it for the happiness she could give. That was what counted the most. It was Hotaru's Birthday.

Santa did not curse, but she decided to give Yuki a call, maybe she should visit her there, wherever Yuki lived. Yes, that would be for the best. Santa closed her eyes, there it was. In an explosion of snow she faded away and the snow just faded away.

------

Sailor Santa found herself in the middle of an ice plane. In front of a small settlement with most houses looking a bit like cottages. one was a slightly taller and longer building. She headed there, next to the gates two tall elves stood armed with spears. She decided to ignore those in favour of the bar she saw. After all this was a meeting point. The sign read 'Santa's Reindeer Pub' Sailor Santa did not dwell on it and entered.

There were elves and two reindeer, one had a glowing nose the other was a white one. She had hit jackpot. She strolled over, ignoring the stopping conversations as most of the regulars wondered who the small elf in the weird costume was, after all red was Santa's colour. She sat next to Rudolf at the bar and said. "Yo Rudolf, what's good in here?"

The reindeer with the glowing nose swung it's face towards her, making her duck below the antlers. "If it ain't Sailor Santa," Rudolf slurred "I think you'll love the Irish punch. Ya here for Yuki? Take her, the others are wondering what happened to her since she acting differently."

Sailor Santa frowned, Rudolf had drunk a lot and it showed on his breath, at least it smelled sweet, she decided to order one Irish punch and something to eat, she had forgotten to eat breakfast after all.

What she got was a whole turkey, Sailor Santa looked at her gloves and wondered if it was even possible to get them of. She decided to eat with them, using her hands.

Rudolf and his companion watched the carnage with interest, as well as most of the elves, seeing a small young elven girl pack away a whole turkey including filling (apples and sweet chestnuts) plus side dishes (sweet chestnuts and mayonnaise vegetable salad) was incredible. One of the elven girls summed it up nicely "I need to know how she keeps her figure!"

After finishing Sailor Santa glowed for a moment and any signs of having just eaten disappeared. She went for her bag to get her wallet when Rudolf interrupted.

"Naw, I'll pay, I get a discount and besides, I eat a lot more, go get your girl."

Santa blushed "Why don't you introduce me to your wife?"

Said wife whipped Rudolf over the head with her antlers. "Told you she had more manners than you. Hello, I'm Snow White"

Santa bowed, the bells on her cap tingling merrily. "Pleased to meat you, do you know how you became a princess in a fairy tale?"

Snow White shook her head, 'accidentally' knocking Rudolf over. "Not really, It's not like Rudolf is a prince either. I know that my seven brothers became dwarves."

Sailor Santa digested the story "Well, never mind, I have to go, a dear friend has birthday today and I need Yuki for that."

"Godspeed, Ranma Saotome"

Sailor Santa smiled and skipped across the pub and outside.

------

Guard Duty was not a pleasant job, but ever since the gremlins had attacked and taken over once it was a necessary evil. Seeing a small, very busty, elven girl in a short skirt walking their way made them stand straight and puff out their chests, seeing her walk past them and through the doors that opened themselves for her without aid put their brains into a loop.

"Did she just?"

"Yes"

"That should not be possible"

"Yes"

"They only do that for one person if I remember it right"

"Santa himself"

"Yes"

"Santa has a nice rack"

"She does"

"Sexy Skirt"

"It is"

"She is hot"

"Very"

------

Yuki was frowning, she had the feeling she was forgetting something, it didn't help that one of her former lovers wanted to get into her panties again, she had told the girl that she had love interests now. Some girls simply couldn't take a no for an answer.

That was when two hands cupped over her eyes as a pair of breasts meshed themselves into her back.

She froze and felt the hands, they were gloved, a soft giggle and a merry tingle sounded. She knew that bell, it was ... Yuki spun around and glomped the girl knocking them both to the ground. Nuzzling the neck she inhaled, the smell was the right one. "Missed me?" She asked straddling the girl below her.

"Yup"

"Want to have some fun."

"Some other time."

"You are no fun."

"We have something more important to do."

"We do?"

"Hotaru's birthday"

"Ohh, I had a feeling I was forgetting something."

"Me too, changed and knew what it was."

"Come, I'll change in my room."

"Sure thing."

As Sailor Santa was back on her own feet she looked around, she was in a workshop, and had several elves glaring at her, mostly females, several elves were giving her lustful looks, again more girls than guys. Santa decided to ignore that, after all she was taken, well maybe not yet but she felt that she would know who the ones for her would be. For some reason she did not feel like Kuno, but she knew that this was sincere. But first, one of her two true friends needed a good present.

Yuki led them down a few corridors and outside, they passed the guards who sighed unhappily as they saw Yuki having an arm around arm around the shoulder of the new girl in town.

"Damn"

"Yes"

"No wonder she ignores the others now"

"True"

"I two of the hottest girls around and they seem opposed to a polygamous relationship, or a liberal relationship"

"Unfortunately"

"Life's not fair"

"Said the one married for seven years"

"Shut up"

"Nope"

------

Yuki had her own cottage, when she admitted that it was due to her being a screamer Santa mumbled about too much information and getting some earplugs.

Yuki pulled on her own Sailor Elf costume, the green, brown fuku fit in all the right places and the way she stretched draw Santa's eyes to those long, perfect, pale legs.

"You can touch if you want!"

Santa shook her head, trying to get a few images out of her mind "No time, we have spend enough time here" She waved her hand and a snowy portal appeared.

Yuki's eyes widened "Wow, so soon?"

"Magic in this form is like Ki, shape it, will it, and if you ask nicely it obeys" Santa answered.

Yuki nodded, not worried in the least. "Ladies first I guess" she stepped into the glowing snow with Santa close behind.

------

Nobody was there when the portal opened in Hotaru's room, but that was actually what Santa had planned. After all the girl was still in school. Now for the small presents. Santa's bag came out and they both focused their power on it, Life size plushies of Yuki's reindeer form, her normal form Sailor Santa and Sailor Saturn were pulled out and and stacked in a corner turning it into a very cuddly corner.

"As the main I had an idea, You know that one antique shop with the vampire princess?" Santa asked.

Yuki nodded "Yes, they have very nice cups and antique tea sets, vases and other porcelain and china." She looked around "I think a small vase there and a nice tea cup should be perfect, purple don't you think?"

Santa nodded and detransformed, opening the window "I'll meet you outside, I don't want anyone to suspect my identity yet. I'll join after school." Ranma left through the window.

Yuki nodded, her being an elf was obvious, so she lay down on the bed and pulled the Ranma and Saturn plushies close. "Smells like them"

------

Hotaru returned with Haruka and Michiru, Setsuna was still at school but would be there for lunch. As she entered her room she saw someone in her bed. The green brown clothes reminded her of Yuki, as she came closer the hair colour became apparent. Crimson hair was spilled over three of her plushies, the two Ranma plushies and the Saturn were cuddled close, the tall elf was in a rather curled position and had her nose buried in her pillow.

Hotaru blushed, before stepping closer, slowly she drew her hand through the silky hair, it was so soft and felt cool yet alive. Hotaru sat beside the tall elf and smiled. At least until said elf turned and felt a warm body next to her. Reaching out she grabbed the smaller girl and drew her close, not suffocating her but still holding her in a gentle yet secure embrace.

Hotaru weakly tried to get out of the embrace but it was hopeless, sighing in defeat she snuggled into the taller girl who spooned her and nuzzled her face into Hotaru's hair.

As Hotaru drifted of to sleep she felt secure and loved.

------

When Michiru came down not all to long later to call Hotaru for lunch she was surprised to see her adopted daughter smiling peacefully in her sleep with and elf curled around her. The pointed ear clearly spoke of something elf like and if the news feeds and pictures that were going around were any indication it was kind of obvious that this was the tall elf that the hots for her daughter and Sailor Santa. After all Sailor Santa wasn't that much taller than Hotaru while this one here, well maybe they should get Hotaru a larger and longer bed. Michiru mused silently before deciding that being the pervert when it came to girls was Haruka's job after all, now she only had to get the camera, Setsuna and Haruka. Her lover would be last since she would wake the girls up for sure.

------

Hotaru sighed as she felt someone shaking her softly. She snuggled into the embrace and was rewarded with a tightening of the arms around her chest, that made her smile.

"Hotaru, time for lunch."

Hotaru blinked the sleep out of her eyes and tried to rise, unsuccessfully. "Uhm, help?" she looked up and saw, Michiru, with a soft smile, Haruka, what she was thinking about was easy to tell by the grin. It was made even clearer by what came next. "Way to go girl" Setsuna was looking thoughtfully at the two of them.

Hotaru sighed and ran her hand through Yuki's hair, "Yuki wake up, lunch is ready." The response, "Later, warm, smells nice" combined with Yuki burring her nose in Hotaru's hair caused the poor girl in question to blush even more and the others to giggle, laugh and look amused respectably.

Yuki opened her eyes and saw black hair, the smell was familiar and very nice, after a few moments she realized who it was, "Sorry I kind love cuddling."

Hotaru answered shyly "Yeah, it's cold where you live."

Yuki nodded and sat up, pulling Hotaru into her lap without much effort. "Hello I'm Yuki, Sailor Elf, I'm here to get Hotaru since it's her birthday today. We will be meeting Santa in town a little later."

Michiru nodded "I guess you know who we are, the Inners will be coming in a few minutes, Would you like to eat with us?"

Yuki smiled "With pleasure."

Haruka nodded and dragged Setsuna outside "Enjoy your time, we will call you once they are here."

Hotaru wondered if it was healthy to blush so much.

Yuki giggled as Michiru excused herself.

Hotaru looked around and saw the super sized plushies in the corner, she wriggled out of Yuki's lap and plopped over the Yuki and Santa toys. "Comfy"

The real Yuki pouted for a moment before joining Hotaru, leaning on Saturn. "We thought you would like them."

"Oh he was here?"

"She, but we have to get your last present later."

"Another one?"

"She had the idea."

"It's not necessary!"

"It's for a true friend." Yuki responded, she knew they all felt the pull, but none of them was really ready for much more yet. She wasn't used to being serious, Hotaru was still young and friends outside the Senshi were something new. Ranma had so many problems that it wasn't even funny, actually Ranma worried Yuki the most.

"Ranma is keeping this secret, isn't she?" Hotaru asked.

Yuki made an agreeing sound "You heard some of it, I don't know it all, but she doesn't have it easy. In neither form, we are her only true friends I fear."

Hotaru shuddered "Do you think he wants to join us?"

"He dislikes being with people he doesn't trust or know. He likes us, a lot. But I doubt the other Senshi would be like that for him." Yuki said thoughtfully.

"Makoto and Minako are contemplating on going after him, Amy is obsessed and making plans that don't survive contact since she is a nervous wreck around him." Hotaru summed up.

Yuki laughed.

"Haruka will want him to stay a girl, Michiru actually will like him, I'm sure. I'm not sure about Setsuna. Usagi is not a danger, but Rei could get offended by him easily."

"Oh, yes she is a hot one, it's very easy for her to boil over." The two girls laughed at Yuki's comment.

Hotaru played with Yuki's long hair and Yuki rested her head in Hotaru's lap.

"You are serious aren't you?" Hotaru asked. "I can feel it."

"Yes, so can he."

"I don't want to believe in destiny." Hotaru said.

Yuki laid her hand on Hotaru's cheek and wondered how alike they sometimes were, both of them had pale skin, both of them were different from the others. "Then don't, I trust my heart, and it says that I need you two to be happy."

Hotaru leaned back. "You know what I can do."

"I don't care, given time and training I could freeze the world."

Hotaru felt reminded of the Great Ice. "Could you learn enough control to keep the world from freezing?"

Yuki looked at Hotaru questioningly.

Hotaru told Yuki of the prophecy of the Great Freeze.

"Not alone, but with Ranma and you, we might pull it off, might might even stay alive. Ranma is a fast learner, she teleported today and she made a portal into this room."

Hotaru nodded, "Our secret?" she did not feel well hiding such things from the others but it was only a small chance, and it was her choice.

"Our secret."

------

At lunch Rei was not convinced of Yuki, neither was Luna, Makoto asked Yuki to thank Santa for the scroll, it seemed to work. She had a date in the evening.

As talk turned to boys it was a surprise that Yuki, clearly after Sailor Santa, described Ranma as her favourite guy, much to the dismay of Amy and Minako. Hotaru was fidgeting before agreeing that Ranma was the best choice she had met.

As a debate was started what was so special about Ranma, Yuki and Amy took lead, Yuki providing his bad aspects too, not only making him sound perfect.

"I bet he would drive Rei up the wall in a few minutes." Yuki finished.

Hotaru nodded "Probably calling her tomboy miko or something like that."

Rei growled.

Usagi inched towards Makoto "Rei is scary."

Setsuna couldn't stop a laugh this time.

Usa was holding her sides which hurt from laughing.

Haruka broached a topic very important to her. "What kind of girls do you like?"

Silence descended over the table as several Senshi blushed and Michiru elbowed Haruka for showing and having no tact at all.

Yuki embracing Hotaru was no surprise, Hotaru hugging back was.

"But ... but ..." Usagi stammered.

"I don't mind polygamy, as long as all agree from the heart." Yuki said while Hotaru tried to hide her blush.

Hotaru knew Yuki was outspoken, but this was fast, too fast. The affection was so overwhelming, it was ... like a drug, it made her addicted and afraid. She wanted more. Yet at the same time she was afraid, afraid of loosing everything, afraid of what would happen when she used a Death Reborn Revolution next time. She wanted happiness but wanted to keep them happy without breaking their hearts. Hotaru sniffed.

"Shh, everything is alright."

Hotaru nodded and let Yuki wipe at her face.

The others were surprised, they did not understand what happened, only Setsuna had a feeling of what went on.

------

Later Yuki and Hotaru left the house. Yuki cast some spell and they waited on a rooftop.

Several minutes later there was a burst of snow and Sailor Santa faded into existence, before bowing low. The long hod of the cap falling forward with the bells tingling. "Happy birthday Hotaru, want to do it in civilian clothes or in uniform?" Santa asked straightening up and smiling at the girl.

Hotaru smiled "Let Santa and her Helpers hit the town"

"So it shall be" Santa agreed.

Yuki morphed into her clothes, Hotaru flashed purple with some red and there she stood, Sailor Saturn Christmas edition, only 14.000 Yen (100EUR, 121USD) a figure, can to be ordered by mail.

Santa smiled, as she flicked her earrings, the pine cones were not clip ons, since they had no clip. She was really grateful that they were kept there by magic. She had silver ones, Yuki had golden pine cones, Hotaru's earrings were unchanged.

Hotaru looked at her Glaive and smiled "Seems like they are a part of my uniform now" the bells on the Glaive seemed to agree.

The three Senshi started jumping to their destination, they were not in a hurry, stopping here and there, doing some window shopping. It was no wonder when late afternoon turned evening and darkness came.

Finally they arrived at their destination, in front of the three was a small shop called the Harumi. Darkness was already covering everything and Santa smiled "Perfect, some very interesting people live here. Now that it's dark you can meet them all." Sailor Santa opened the door and waved the other two inside.

They complied and froze in their tracks. They sensed the darkness coming from the girl further in the store, a darkness of destruction, of death.

Said girl stared, she had had a bad day and now she was looking at three Senshi, those warriors from Juuban that killed demons and monsters, the vase she was holding slipped from her hands and descended to the floor.

Saturn and Elf collected themselves as something blurred past them, it was like brush on the edge of their senses. Seeing Santa crouch in front of the girl with the vase in her hands was a surprise. "That's fast" Yuki commented, after all if Ranma deemed the girl safe she was.

Hotaru just nodded.

"Now you shouldn't just drop things, Is Art-chin already awake?" Santa put the vase on a socket and stepped back, she frowned. "Needs a better place." She nodded and took it back before placing it on a shelf next to a small flowerpot. "Perfect!"

"Saturn, choose a teacup from here, Hazuki-chan can help you choose, she is a vampire princess, Art-chin is her little sister, Elfriede is the last vampire in this house. The humans are Ryuuhai, the man this shop belongs to, and Kohei, the vampire lover, one of those humans vampires can bite without turning them into thralls or whose blood can free them from their masters."

"Those cat ears look nice on her" Saturn decided watching the dark haired, blue eyed girl with a pair of fake cat ears on her head.

Yuki made an agreeing sound, looking at a small blue teacup.

Just then a metal basin fell on Hazuki's head.

Saturn's eyes widened "That had to hurt." a reflex cut a dented bucket that would have hit her.

Santa snatched something from a corner, it was black cat. "That's Haiji, that's not her true form, she belongs to Hazuki."

Haiji changed her form and pointed at Santa "You are rude and act like you know everything." It sounded rather accusingly.

Santa smiled "I know a lot when I want. Since Hazuki went to fetch the others there will be no witnesses."

Haiji backed away from the smirking Santa whose bells started chiming happily. However she bumped into Elf.

"Look I made this 50 years ago." She showed Santa a a fine teacup, it was a gentle fresh green, with a few blue rings at the top.

Santa eyed it curiously. "You have improved a lot since then."

"There is no way you could be such an old woman." Haiji threw in.

When an empty tea kettle hit her nobody pitied her, in fact Elf and Saturn agreed "That she had coming."

Santa laughed, this was like her entrance at the Tendou-ke, about one and about a half years ago.

Several people entering broke Santa out of her musings.

Saturn immediately took a liking to the small pink haired girl. With a flick the Glaive faded away and she stepped closer. "Hello I'm Saturn, you must be Art-chan."

Art watched Saturn passively, she wasn't threatened but she was wary, the girls felt different to her, they were radiating power, blanketing everything with their presence. Of course those eyes were telling her of loneliness, pain, hope, friendship and trust. As if she didn't feel threatened by her. Than again it was possible that the girl was really powerful enough to ignore everything she did. That embrace felt nice, Art closed her eyes and buried her face in Saturn's neck.

Yuki smiled at the touching scene, but somehow something was missing.

"White would be like Hazuki, how about black or a soft purple?"

Everyone looked Santa who was pulling various cat ears out of her bag and pointing them towards the hugging pair.

Kohei stared at her for a moment before deciding "I think black would suit her well."

Elfriede nodded "It would be suitable, would you like some tea?"

Saturn picked Art up without any visible effort. "I would love to have some tea."

"The girl of the day has spoken." Elf grinned.

------

Hazuki and Kohei were bickering, as usually, Art was still in Saturn's lap and seemingly enjoying herself or at least relaxing peacefully. Ryuuhai went over some of the pieces with Elf, they were both proving to have a fine eye for art. Santa was serving tea with Elfriede who had a pleasant smile and was polite.

"May I use you buying something here for advertisement?" Ryuuhai asked the three Senshi. Elf ended looking at Santa who looked at Saturn.

After a few moments Saturn smiled,. "Get one of your cards Santa and and the stuffed set for Art."

Santa bowed to Saturn "As is your wish my Lady! This humble servant will do as you please."

Saturn blushed embarrassed. Elf giggled as did most others.

"What's going on?" Kohei asked, only to get a metal kitchen sink land and dent on his head.

"Really, aren't you ever listening? She just asked Santa to get some presents for Art." She ignored the grumbling boy and turned to Santa "Thank you, but did you really only come for a visit?"

Santa waved with the hand holding the purple cat ears and put them on Art's head. "Actually I wanted to buy a tea set for Saturn and a personal cup." Santa admitted.

"I'll take the one Elf made."

That caused everyone to blink and Elf to blush. "I would be honoured." she said with a smile.

Santa pulled a poster out, not yet signed, that showed Santa on the left, next to her Saturn, hands on Art's shoulders, Elf draped over the two of them. Hazuki next to Art wearing her white cat ears, Art wearing the purple ones.

"This is perfect, would you sign?"

The three Senshi nodded and did.

In the end they had to force everyone to be allowed to pay. Saturn promised Art to come over sometime. Santa agreed to visit for a cup of tea. Haiji never quite forgave Santa and ended with a bell attached to her tail. Hazuki got a black-bluish pair of cat ears.

------

"That was fun!" Santa said as they were putting some distance between themselves and the shop. "Well Hotaru we have to get you home, I'll visit you sometime soon as Ranma, it's a promise." Ranma-chan smiled the bells seeming to agree with her.

Hotaru pointed a mock glare at her "You better keep that promise."

"I always do."

"That's what gets you into all those messes with girls." Yuki snickered.

"You saying I should not promise to visit you two again?"

"NO!" Santa blinked, her ears were ringing and the look she was getting set her on edge. "So you prefer me getting into messes?"

"Yes!" not so loud, but she suspected that everyone in the house they were standing on had heard that.

"Well time to go." With a wave of her hand the portal opened and the snow swirls were reaching for them.

------

It was actually an accident that Haruka was not in the living room when a snowy disc formed and spit out three Senshi into the Outers House.

Hotaru detransformed as the portal collapsed "Taidama."

"You are late young ..." Haruka having heard her 'daughter' had entered with Setsuna following and gaped as both elves were standing in the living room.

Santa bowed "Thank you for allowing us to kidnap Hotaru, we had a pleasant day."

Michiru just smiled "We wouldn't want to keep her from her friends or loved ones."

Yuki nodded in agreement while Santa gave a pleasant smile. "You will have to excuse us, I want to get Yuki home before I go home, everyone will probably be worried about me, already as I haven't told anybody where I have gone."

Setsuna knew how hard it could be to keep a straight schedule, if you get out of it, there could be big problems. "We hope you will visit us soon."

Santa looked at Yuki who just nodded "We shall all meet on new year, please invite the others along."

Haruka glared a little "You were gone long."

"I'm always feeling great for the next few days after being with Santa and Yuki." Hotaru defended herself. "In fact I feel more rested than I usually would."

That caused the two elves to share a look.

Santa bent forward and ruffled Hotaru's head, "Well then see you soon, don't forget I keep my promises."

"I won't." Hotaru answered before she found herself hugged by Yuki, after several very long moments they disengaged and Yuki kissed Hotaru on the forehead. "I'll see you soon."

The elves faded away in a windless snowstorm.

"Night, mama, papa, mama." Hotaru sprinted up the stairs with a happy spring her step.

The three older Senshi stared "Maybe we should let her go out more with them?" Michiru asked.

The other two just nodded.

------

Hotaru hugged one of her plushies, Yuki was clearly interested in her, that was new, well Haruka had given her hints about trying to set her up with Usa. Before Santa and Yuki she had not really felt anything for girls, She knew who was pretty and who wasn't but now. That package deal was weird. Yuki clearly wanted them both, Santa was still very cautious, she herself was ... overwhelmed a little. She liked affection but it was addicting, feeling safe felt wonderful. She could feel protected and yet protect, Yuki and Ranma were stronger in a physical sense, their presence was strong, comforting. As Saturn she could protect them, she was warrior, had battled in fight beyond mortal understanding, she could protect them at the cost of her very life. Somehow that sounded comforting to her, they were all protecting each other and giving each other something they had never known. Santa was happiness, Saturn was protection and Yuki was affection. And it was true, Hotaru realized, under her they became a Senshi group, she helped the in their fights since their roles were not those of a warrior. Yuki smouldered the two of them with affection, pure untainted honest affection, something they had never had a lot in their lives, if ever in their recent memories. Ranma made them happy, his/her presence held them together and made them smile. Hotaru was shyness and listened, she talked less and was there for the others. They had all their roles and Hotaru somehow knew that she wouldn't want to live without them.

"Addicted to something better than drugs, the hope for a happy eternal life is the strongest drug ever created."

It fit.

------

Santa and Yuki appeared at Yuki's home. "Want to stay for tea?"

"No thanks, I'm in for enough pain as it is, a few hours more and I might not be able to make it to school tomorrow since I'll have to heal some more."

Yuki was alarmed, she knew he had it bad but this was getting ridiculous. "Is it always that bad?" she asked full of concern.

"Add weird challengers, a battle royal and someone getting kidnapped again and you have a bad day."

Yuki was fuming, at least on the inside, she wasn't adept at the soul of ice but her high affinity to ice magic flash froze her steaming tea.

"Well got to go." Santa hesitated for a moment, then gave Yuki a fast hug before exploding in a rapidly fading shower of snowflakes.

"I'll get you out of there, even if not for me, you deserve some happiness, I don't care with who as long as they treat you the way you deserve."

------

Santa appeared not far from the dojo, and sighed, she enjoyed the last moments of freedom. The transformation faded away and female Ranma held a card. This time the Saturn, Elf and Santa were drinking tea with a pretty ceremonial tea set in front of them. She smiled and made her way over to the Tendou-ke.

Fading past the others who were complaining about him being out late and that he should not run from his one fiancée and cheat on her with someone else. Ranma slipped into the kitchen and sat down at the kitchen table waiting for Kasumi to acknowledge him.

"Hello Ranma-kun, how was your day?" Kasumi asked smiling.

Ranma smiled back "It was great, thank you Sumi-chan, here for you." He handed her the newest card.

Kasumi took it and nodded, now she knew that the fiancées were loosing him, after all he was always so happy after he met those Senshi, but she really wondered which one of them held his heart. "Ranma-kun, may I ask you something?"

Ranma blinked, Kasumi sounded insecure and a little longing. "Sure, what do ya need?"

Kasumi nodded to herself, it was the right thing to do, and even if she was a fan and it complicated things she had to do this for Ranma's sake. It surprised her that it was actually true since she would not dream of meeting them usually. "I need to meet Elf, Saturn and Santa."

Ranma froze and looked at Kasumi. Her eyes showed that she was nervous but they held confidence, whatever it was Kasumi needed it was more than Kasumi being a fan, in fact he was sure that the nervousness came from the fact that she was a fan and had to do something.

Ranma nodded. "Okay, they'll meet each other again on the new year festival, you better wear a kimono, I probably hide that day, I was hunted to much last time, so feel free to meet them."

Kasumi smiled and hugged Ranma "Thank you, I'll tell what this is about after the meeting."

Ranma nodded and accepted this.

------

Eimi was having fun, she had left Nerima and was in some shopping area and had stumbled onto some escalating robbery, Police had cornered the two, and the two had taken a hostage. She didn't like publicity but there WAS a way round that.

She pulled the cap out and looked for the costume, the costume was gone.

She shrugged and put the cap on her head, she really wished the costume and the props were at her disposal.

Feeling her clothes melt away and the familiar Sailor Android outfit appear was a surprise. Checking a flash cone grenade she decided on low calibre arms, like that pine needle Gatling gun. "Let's rock."

The police below was in a binge, the two robbers and their hostage had just gotten into a car and were trying to get out.

Hearing something like a machine gun only softer and seeing the tires get shot. Was a surprise, as was the silvery pine cone landing on the hood of the car.

A bright flash blinded everyone and everyone heard something landing on the roof of the car and a tearing sound, it sounded a bit like someone tearing the roof of car from it, a sound usually only used in action films.

When everybody had their sight back they were surprised to see that this was what had happened. Sailor Android had the gun barrel aimed at the car and was holding the poor victim up with the other. "Move and I'll shot, give up and I'll probably let you live."

The robber behind the steering wheel decided to make a break for it.

It was proved that magical pine needles used were armour piercing since the motor block got ridden with tiny holes. The poor car never got far, not that it would have missing the brakes and tires (needled to death).

"Want to try again?"

Yes, Eimi was enjoying this far too much.

Besides helping people this way kept her normal reputation intact. She wondered if Nuku-Nuku would agree to busting one of the more dangerous Yakuza's stronghold, that might actually be more of a challenge. After all who else had tanks?

------

Author's Notes: less crazy and more towards feeling and such, tell me if I'm rushing things. I still need birthdays for Ranma and Yuki. I'm planning Yuki for May at the moment but anyone got a better idea?

I liked the Eimi bit, next time the band will meet Kasumi and they will be on a festival.

And I still need some prereaders!


End file.
